The Tiger and The Crow in 50 Sentences
by JustSomeoneElse
Summary: Manny, Zoe and the many different ways they might fit together in 50 sentences.


**Summary: **Manny and Zoe and all the ways they might fit in 50 sentences.

**Pairing(s): **Manny Rivera (El Tigre)/Zoe Aves (Black Cuervo)

**Disclaimer: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera is copyrighted by Nick, Mexopolis and its creators Jorge R. Gutierrez and Sandra Equihua. Any referenced works are owned by their respective creators. **

* * *

**Ring**

Just like years ago, a repeat of a long-suffering memory, Zoe couldn't help but think how cliched it was- him, on one knee, offering her the promise of a lifetime in his hand, bright against the explosion not too far off from them... she let him slip the ring on her finger- this time, they'd do it right.

**Hero**

Zoe felt her face burn as El Tigre looked her over for any injuries; this was why she hated heroes- he should be worried about himself, not her!

**Memory**

Neither could really remember their actual first meeting, when they were both simply two little kids called Manny and Zoe, when their family names didn't hold the meaning they do now, and their worlds didn't feel so heavy yet... back then, the only thing that mattered was playing with each other.

**Box**

"Drop the gold!" he demanded, to which she decided to play nice and complied- and promptly dropped the heavy box on him.

**Run**

Manny took a step back, then another, then another; he started to run, tears threatening to spill down as he tried to erase the image from his mind, regret filling his entire being- Zoe, in the arms of another man, tight in an intimate embrace, and he was all too late to take her into his own.

**Hurricane**

Her fury was a destructive storm, comsuming everything in her way and reducing it to pieces; no one could imagine then, the serenity of her expression, curled like a lazy cat as she lay in the lap of one feline-themed hero-villain.

**Wings**

El Tigre stared in awe as the mysterious girl- Black Cuervo, she'd said was her name- flew away with her mechanical wings; maybe it was the moonlight, maybe it was the concussion she'd just given him, but the boy couldn't help but compare her to an angel.

**Cold**

The coldness in his voice whenever he brushed her off as Black Cuervo should've made her give up; instead, she found herself drawn, more determined each time to make him look her way.

**Red**

Whether scretched in a wicked smile or guarded in a spoiled pout, her crimson painted lips always demanded his attention, and Manny never failed to find himself licking his own in response, every single time.

**Drink**

Manny watched in amusement as Zoe, for what had to be the eleventh time this evening, all but glomped him, declaring her undying love for him and that he'd better never leave her again, _or else_\- the threat, however, lost all it's edge with her grumpy, needy, rather adorable pout as she nuzzled him; maybe he should really take her out to drink more, Manny decided, as she hopped off of him and shouted at him from across the room, voice much more cheerful than usual, to come and dance with her.

**Midnight**

Zoe prayed, as they kissed under the moonlight, that the spell wouldn't be broken; unlike Cinderella, her Prince Charming would not come chasing after a second time.

**Temptation**

He turned away, practically dragging Frida with him by the wrists, as he mustered all his willpower not to look back; all it would take was one look, and then, it would be over- damn Zoe and her new black bikini.

**View**

Manny loved when Black Cuervo took him flying with her- her soft, almost serene expression was a site to behold.

**Music**

Her loud, wicked cackles were music to his ears.

**Silk**

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips as Zoe gathered the tattered remains of her dress- this was exactly why she said no claws!

**Cover**

The delicate, polite smile remained on her face, as if painted, even as she practically dragged her foolish, babbling drunk of a partner away from the rich old men attending the party- she couldn't have him ruin all her hard work by blowing their cover to their targets; this heist would be a success, or he would die trying!

**Promise**

He swore he would never let her feel loneliness ever again- and a Rivera always keeps his promises.

**Dream**

Behind closed eyes, he smiled at her and only her; in her dreams his words were sweet and true, but what use was a fantasy when she was living her worst nightmare?

**Candle**

If asked, Zoe would insist her abhor for anything romantic and cliched, but seeing the candle-lit dinner he prepared just for her left a warm feeling on her otherwise black heart.

**Talent**

His eyes widened, and prompty devoured the plate whole- who knew Zoe was such a good cook?

**Silence**

No words, no exchange, the room felt too heavy, too suffocating; the tip of their fingers touch, she rests her head on his shoulders- that's all they got, but it was enough for now.

**Journey**

His quiet, admiring gaze traveled her face, recalling and observing each and every wrinkle, scar, inch of skin on her; theirs had never been a normal love story, but looking back, he'd face the trouble and tribulations all over again- just to feel a taste of the beauty of their journey, one last time.

**Fire**

Fighting near an active volcano wasn't news to him, he thought as he dodged yet another blast, but he was certain her fury burned hotter than lava.

**Strenght**

El Tigre rubbed his jaw- for a girl her size, Cuervo sure had a mean right hook!

**Mask**

There were times his obliviousness really got on her nerves, but mostly she was glad she could keep her identity a secret so well; Zoe both feared and yearned for his reaction- what would Manny say if he ever discovered Zoe Aves and Black Cuervo were one and the same?

**Ice**

He could never stand it when she gave him the cold shoulder- all he did was ask what her family's obsession with birds was all about!

**Fall**

Her wings were bust; Black Cuervo closed her eyes, preparing for impact- until she felt an arm around her waist; she opened her eyes and met green and a cheeky smile- maybe she could count on him, after all.

**Forgotten**

Manny had vague dreams- _memories_\- about an old friend- _his very first_\- from he when he was but a little toddler, but he could never remember her face, her voice, her name; all that was left was a feeling of nostalgia and emptiness.

**Dance**

A step from her, he would withdraw; she did the same, he stepped back and some more- an on-going tango, no touches allowed, the first to fall would lose.

**Body**

Neither were particularly shy in showing-off, much to the discomfort and disgust of enemies and allies alike.

**Sacred**

For a villain, sacred only made something more tempting to break; instead, she found herself sincere in every word- for him, she would be true, as would her love.

**Farewells**

Had she been a good woman, this would've been goodbye, him exchanging vows with another woman should've meant he was gone, forever out of her reach- forever a villain, Zoe Aves was not a good woman... and forever indecisive, he was not much of a good man either.

**World**

"So, what do you say- wanna take over the world with me?"

**Formal**

Manny tugged at his collar uncomfortably, never having been one for formal attire- but as he watched Zoe walk over to him, looking more beautiful than ever in her white dress, he felt it was worth it.

**Fever**

Zoe sniffed miserably, mumbling something nasty under her breath as Manny laughed at her grumpy attitude and touched her forehead with his - thankfully, she could blame it on her fever when he commented on how red her face was.

**Laugh**

Little did he know, she adored his laugh, jovial and goofy, just as much.

**Lies**

Black Cuervo knew it was too good to be true, that he was only using her, but she'd take this fantasy, and sink her talons into him as hard as she could, _tell me lies, beautiful lies_...

**Forever**

A kiss sealed their promise- maybe this time, a Rivera and a Aves could stay together.

**Overwhelmed**

Zoe blinked, a dazed feeling kept her from punching that smug grin off of the Rivera's face, instead flushing prettily at his whisper, as his lips left hers, _Happy New Year_.

**Whisper**

_I love you_, her final words to him before her eyes closed, never to open again; too late he whispered back, tearfully, painfully, he loved her too.

**Wait**

Good things come to those who wait, and Zoe was anything if not patient.

**Talk**

Neither were good at expressing their feelings, let alone talking about them; if they were, maybe the living room would remain intact for more than a week.

**Search**

Manny had been searching for the damn flavor for hours- what kind of ice-cream tasted like 'food', anyway?!

**Hope**

It was the way Manny melted at 'Zoe''s touch and smile that made her not give up, despite his treatment of 'Black Cuervo'.

**Eclipse**

Together one day, fighting the next, they were like sun and moon- forever chasing one another, their kisses hidden, blinding.

**Gravity**

They would inevitably wound up together again, hopeless attraction keeping them from escaping, never out of each other's orbit.

**Highway**

"Uh, Zoe, I don't think road trips usually include million-dollar heists."

**Unknown**

Zoe rubbed her stomach, anxious fingers twitching now and then; where did they stand now?

**Lock**

If she were a poet, she would say he had the key to her heart, but in reality, he had broken in and stolen her heart, tearing it from her grasp again, and again- it was only fair she returned the favor.

**Breathe**

Years of knowing her, and yet her beauty took his breath away, time and time again- in Manny's eyes, nothing nor anyone was more beautiful than his bride.

* * *

**Author's note: Are these sentence challenges still a thing? I don't care, I've always wanted to do one.**

**A little gift to all those who ship Manny/Zoe, and little something to get me back into writing. I might post something for Manny/Frida tomorrow. I'll try to challenge myself and post similar fics for different ships this month, so if anyone wants to suggest a ship, be my guest.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it.**


End file.
